In recent years, the music contents have been distributed from a Web site via a network such as the Internet to a great number of network terminal units (computers).
The user of computer can record the distributed music contents in the digital data form on various sorts of recording medium, and create the music software having favorable music recorded at high quality of sound at will.
In this way, the user who operates the computer has only to gain access to the Web site to record the music contents on the recording medium freely. However, the act of a Web site opening side distributing the music contents that are authors without the prior permission of the copyright holder may cause a problem with the infringement of copyright on the music contents.